


resplendent

by VenusianBouquet



Series: hope [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianBouquet/pseuds/VenusianBouquet
Summary: sound can't travel through space, andyet





	resplendent

Finn still hears the screams of the Hosnian System.

 

He has no idea how. Sound doesn't exist in vacuum, any sentient alive knows that, and hyperspace-enabled lasers aside, it wouldn't have been able to travel that fast to Takodana, a planet thousands of lightyears away. 

 

And yet they haunt him. 

 

He can never go more than a week without the destruction unfolding in front of him. The confusion, the fear, the light; the capital of the Republic never stood a chance. 

 

Billions of lives gone in an instant; snuffed out like a common flame. But why is he here? Why is he being shown this?

 

The scene plays out endlessly. Clearest sunset, the geometric buildings scattering light like the largest crystals. The starlight strikes the atmosphere and lights it a spectacular, resplendent orange.

 

Only... it doesn't stop. It grows redder, whiter, and the buildings are silhouetted in black before it, and it swells, white-hot and blinding. The collective fear of a whole star system crystallizes in front of him in a single, suspended moment and then –– nothing. 

 

Bothroscanti sunlight shines gently in his eyes. 

 

He sits up, remembering the furious sky of Hosnian Prime. Tears blur the room before him. The feeling in his chest is no longer as keen as it was in the dream, but he remains convinced; the fear and anguish of all those people couldn't be felt by anyone alive.

 

Not without dying from the pain. It fades, but the weight in his chest stays with him. 

 

He feels, for some reason, that he should talk to General Organa about it, but he doesn't know why. She’d call him crazy. And with good reason, too; who has ever claimed that they could feel the pain of a whole planet, a whole system? 

 

Who would ever understand? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all liked it! This takes place in the same universe as another fic of mine, so it's technically a series i guess. bothroscan is a planet from that fic! there's more coming soon, the last jedi trailer really revived my love of star wars and my energy for it, so who knows! keep an eye on me ;)


End file.
